


Oh, a Prodigy?

by heroes__r__us



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha Mirio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, He is an alpha, Multi, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha tamaki, dont judge me, haha - Freeform, hopefully, last couple of chapters are gonna have smut, probs gonna be smut, there will be ten chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes__r__us/pseuds/heroes__r__us
Summary: You were just an ordinary omega with overprotective parents and a bright future in the art world. Your past frequently comes back to haunt you, and it appears as though you can never escape it.That is when your parents enrolled you in the safest school in the country.U.A.It isn't too long after that when you meet a very friendly third-year alpha. Mirio Togata.Your friendship is fun and light but when you discover Tamaki is interested in becoming your alpha as well, things may become complicated.That is when your life begins to spiral out of control and take a turn for the dangerous as your past breaches U.A.Are you truly safe? Will you ever be? Who will become your alpha? Or will your past swallow you whole? The only thing you know for certain is that nothing will be easy.





	1. A Sketchy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! The first chapter is up! I really enjoy writing this story, and I can't wait to see others enjoy it as well! Or at least I hope you do. I didn't think the tag system would be the end of me but I think it will be. Hahahahah, kill me. The first few chapters are going to be rather light and the reader is basically getting to know mostly Mirio and Tamaki better. *Wiggles eyebrow suggestively*

You were going to be late! You knew you shouldn’t have taken the extra time to take a shower, now you were going to pay dearly. Hopefully, your teacher would understand and let you off easy. This was one of the few times that you were glad to be an omega. Since your teacher was an alpha, she might let you off easier than if one of the betas or alphas were late. ‘I’m pulling at straws now… .’ you thought, as you grasped the handle of the door and yanked it open. Unfortunately, your momentum and slightly distracted mind caused your foot to catch on the bottom of the door frame. Your body flew forwards, chin slamming down hard onto the linoleum flooring, your tongue crushed between your upper and lower teeth, and the taste of copper quickly flooded your mouth. That intense impact boomed through-out your skull, causing a slight ringing in your ears.

You barely managed to push yourself upwards, and slowly opened your eyes. The sight of several of your art projects raining from the sky caused immediate panic. You stumbled to your feet, desperately needing to pick them up before- RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG~ The sound of the bell nearly made you pass out. No-no-no-no! Your projects would get trampled! You began to run around, frantically scooping up as many as you could and stuffing them back into your bag. You didn’t even notice when a third-year began to quietly help.

“Here you go~!” Your head shot up in surprise at another voice. Oh. An Alpha. “-Oh! Your face is bleeding!” Your eyes widened. That was Mirio Togata- Third year-hero- he was better than most pros! You were in slight awe for a moment, before quickly shaking out of it and accepting the pictures he was holding out for you. Wait. Did he say that you were bleeding? You opened your mouth, about to shyly ask him to repeat the question; the moment you did a stream of blood poured down your chin.

You needed to go get cleaned up! But you also had to finish collecting your papers! “Here, I can finish picking these up for you~ You wouldn’t want to get blood on them right? Oh- These are really good! You must have spent a lot of time practicing!” You would have responded, but blood kept filling your mouth, so bowed several times with a small whimper, hoping he’d take that as an apology while you darted off to the bathroom. Mirio only smiled to himself after picking up the rest of your pictures. “I guess she likes drawing heroes.”

There were several drafts of All-Might, Endeavor, and Hawks. When he looked further, he also found some with Mt. Lady and Midnight. “Ah~ I remember when I was a first-year~” He heard students shuffling, slamming lockers, and a sudden increase of volume as the general studies kids began to head to their other classes. Which reminded him he needed to get to his.

A few minutes later you shuffled out of the bathroom, thoroughly embarrassed and not looking forward to apologizing for your abruptness. But when you turned the corner, all you saw was a small stack of papers next to your book bag. A yellow sticky not was sitting on top of the papers, and now very curious, you picked it up, and read quietly to yourself.

“Sorry, I had to get to my classes and training. Maybe I’ll see you around First-year-Omega-Chan~” Your face flushed pink, and you were unable to read the 'Omega-Chan’ part. You stuffed the note into your bag and tilted your head down. Desperately trying to avoid the stares of other passer-byes. You weren’t mad about the nickname, just the fact that he thought you were a first-year. You knew that to some people you looked young, but you were actually a second year. Then again, he couldn’t have known any better. You were just some background character, with a bland personality and face, in the story of great heroes and their adventures. You tried to not let the thought dishearten you, but it was difficult. 

“______. You’re late.” Your teacher’s gaze was stern, but you also saw a questioning look. You would have to explain yourself. The rest of the day went smoothly, and you were quite relieved that it had. You didn’t know what you would’ve done if it was a completely horrible day. Even though the day wasn’t exactly the best, you still wanted to curl up into a ball of embarrassment and hide away forever. Not because something bad happened later, but because you now realized how big of an idiot you must have looked to your Senpai. Not only did you land face first on the ground, but you also never thanked him. This was why you stayed at home- err, in your dorm, most of the time. You also didn’t have any friends, one of the perks of being a transfer student.

You shook the thoughts away and began to raise the newly finished poster of Hawks on the wall; next to your others of All Might and Endeavor. Now that he was finished, you wanted to research some of the class 1A students. Most of which were already getting extremely popular, and you were looking forward to getting some good pictures of them. After that you could then make some of the teachers, then perhaps one or two of the female heroes! You stood back to admire your work and tilted your head to the side. The poster needed to be adjusted a little bit… to the left. There was a soft knock at your door, but you didn’t hear it, too focused on making sure the poster was straight.

“Oh, there you are! I figured this would be your room~” You froze, eyes widening as you slowly looked to your right. There he was, your Senpai, his head halfway through your door. You screamed and chucked the closest item you had at him, which so happened to be your book-bag. “ Oh!” His head disappeared, leaving you to realize exactly what you had just done. 'I’m such an idiot! First I don’t thank him, next I pitch my book-bag at him!’ You wouldn’t be surprised if he hated you, or regretted helping you in the hallway.

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure you were in here~” He grinned up at you from the floor, his upper body was out of the ground, and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. That was right when he used his quirk, his clothes would come off. Then, an unnerving thought crept into your mind. “Um, h-how did you know where my dorm room was?” You quizzed him, more than thoroughly freaked out. He then closed his eyes and smiled, “Eh, you have a unique scent, First-year-Omega-Chan~” Your face was burning with a fiery passion.

“Oh! Uhm … Thanks… .?” You squeaked, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. Then you remembered. “I’m so sorry for not thanking you earlier Senpai,” You bowed, head down, and slightly ashamed of your actions. “And, I’m also sorry for throwing my backpack at you …” He laughed and waved it off. “It’s no problem Omega-Chan! But I wanted to apologize for not making sure you got to your class, you see, I had the training I had to get to~” He hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Did you go to the nurse about the bleeding?”

Crap, he remembered. “No. It wasn’t that bad, thank you for asking though, Senpai. And …” How should you bring this up? “I’m not actually a firs-!” “Oh wow! Did you make those!?” He was looking at your wall which was half covered with posters you had made of different heroes. “Uh, yes, I did Senpai! Would you like a better look?” He beamed up at you. “Sure!” He launched himself up, and for a moment, you were certain that you were going to die on the spot. “D-DID YOU NOT B-BRING ANY CLOTHES WITH YOU?!?!” You turned around, immediately covering your face with your hands.

“Oops! Sorry, I guess I didn’t think this through very well, heh!” He laughed nervously and dropped back into the floor. “I can leave if you want.” You weren’t bothered by his presence but rather, his lack of clothes. “I-it’s fine … U-um, I think I have some clothes that could fit you, hold on.” You walked over to your dresser and began to rummage through them. Unbeknownst to you, he ended up eyeing the cake you had made earlier, about a few days ago.

“Here, these should work. “ You handed him a pair of boxers, as well as a large shirt and sweatpants. “Huh? Where did you get these? You aren’t this big!” He grinned, and thanked you anyway, while you turned around to answer his question. 'Duh,’ Mirio thought to himself. 'She probably got them from her alpha. At least they smell like an alpha wore them, anyway.’

“One of my brothers wanted to make sure I wasn’t swarmed by random alphas when I got here. So, he scented some of his clothes and made me wear them. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize they had a dress code, so I ended up getting in trouble for wearing them. Sometimes when I miss him I’ll wear them, I can only wear them around my room though. Not exactly what he had in mind, I’m sure. Anyway, you two looked to be around the same size, so I thought they might fit you!”

You knew he didn’t need that long-winded explanation, but you were nervous; when you were nervous, you chattered. You also didn’t want to steep in silence while he slipped the clothes on.“All done!” He cheered. You hesitantly turned around. He was still shirtless, but at this point, you were just grateful he had pants on. “The shirt was too small, but everything else fits perfect!” He gave you a smile and a thumbs up, before turning his attention back to the posters. “So, you made all these?”

“Yes, but the problem is that they take quite a bit of my attention, and along with the intensive classes, I often don’t get to spend nearly as much time on them as I would have liked.” You looked back over at him, but his attention was now elsewhere. More specifically, on the cake. You had to refrain yourself from laughing, and instead hummed, “You can have some if you want.” His reaction was immediate. “Really?” He looked like a kid in a candy store, super excited. “Of course!” He leaned over and grabbed a piece, and you watched his face with a relaxed smile. He took an experimental bite. “OH WOW! Ne~ this is so good!” He licked his lips before continuing to down the treat. “Thank you! I made it myself. It’s my mother’s recipe.”

“All by yourself?! That’s so cool!” He picked up another piece, but you didn’t mind. You couldn’t eat a whole cake by yourself anyway. “Yeah, my Mom thought that since I didn’t have a quirk, I should at least know basic skills. I can bake, cook, sew, knit, clean, do laundry, take care of four older brothers and I have basic medical knowledge.” Mirio practically had stars in his eyes. You grinned up at him. “Along with my artistic talents, my Mom made sure I’d be able to live here alone.”

“I wish I could do half that stuff!” He turned his attention back to the posters. “Do you think you could do one of me?” You knew he was a hero, a really good one at that, but now you finally realized something. You instantly inhaled sharply and bowed again. “I-I’m so sorry! I completely forgot you were a part of the Big Three!” “Eh? No sweat~” He hummed around a mouthful of cake. Glancing back up you smiled at him in relief. “Interestingly enough, I was already planning on doing one for you guys, but I got so busy with school I forgot!” He seemed to choke on the cake before swallowing.

“I’m sure Nejire and Tamaki would love to have posters!” You giggled at his enthusiasm. “I make stickers as well, but usually only for the more popular heroes or those who ask for them.” “Can I have some? If you don’t mind, of course!” You laughed. “Sure thing Senpai!” He grinned down at you once more before saying, “Call me Mirio!” You were a little surprised by this. Usually, alphas liked it when others referred to them with respect, so, you compromised. “S-sure, M-Mirio Senpai!” He huffed and you felt him ruffle the top of your head playfully.

“Well, I gotta go~ See you around Omega-Chan!” It was then that you realized something. He didn’t know your name. There was a pile of clothes on your floor now too … accidentally, freshly scented by a pleased alpha. Your cheeks flushed pink at the pleasing aroma. “Well, these are going in the wash!”


	2. A Prodigy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirio's friends learn about Omega-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, I know I suck at cliffhangers but whatever~ I am such alpha Mirio trash. Who is behind the building? The world may never know!  
> My Hero Academia omegaverse is my freaking jam.

“You what?!” Nejire shrieked, hoping Mirio hadn’t actually done what he said he had. Mirio looked down at the beta, puzzled for a brief moment, then shook it off and repeated himself. “I told her I had figured she’d be in there!” “You can’t just stick your head into a girls room! What if she was getting changed?!” Mirio paused, thinking. Nejire sighed and laughed for a moment. “You probably scared the poor thing.” Mirio chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah … she threw her book-bag at me …” Nejire laughed and Tamaki merely hummed in amusement. “That must have been a sight to see!” “Yeah, ooh! But guess what!” “What?” “She does these huge posters of heroes, and she said she’d do some for us!”

“Do some for us?” Tamaki questioned Mirio. “Yeah~ She said she wanted to do some for us anyway since we are the top three students! You guys should have seen the posters~ They were so cool looking! She can bake super well too.” Mirio inwardly drooled at the thought of your heavenly baking skills. “Posters! Gahh! That’s so cool! Wait, would she need us to stand still whiles she draws us or something?” Nejire asked Mirio, now worried. They had classes to attend and were quite busy as it was, it took a lot of work to keep their top 3 positions. Tamaki had now become nervous at the prospect of having to pose for someone he didn’t even know for a long period of time.

“Wait, Mirio, what’s her name? How does she make them?” Nejire hounded him. The blank look on his face was enough to answer her question. “Did you seriously not get her name?” Mirio began to quickly defend himself. “Err, well … It never came up!” Tamaki sighed and facepalmed. “But! I do know where her dorm is!” He seemed proud of himself, but the look slid off of his face when Tamaki commented. “You realize that you basically said you know where she lives, right? That’s pretty creepy.” “True,” Nejire hummed resting her arms behind herself while they walked. “She probably thought you were some perv or something …” “But-”Mirio began, but Tamaki added to the statement. “Especially since he was sticking his head into her room without her permission.” “Well, I guess so-” “Not to mention the fact he probably didn’t have any clothes on either.”

Mirio laughed, but he also looked slightly perturbed. “I should probably apologize …” Nejire snorted, raising her eyebrows. “She didn’t seem to mind!” He managed. “Mmhmm.” She rolled her eyes and continued. Mirio’s cheeks puffed out and he hunched over dramatically. Nejire smiled at him and said, “I can ask around and get some information on her~”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about three hours since that conversation, and Nejire was excited to spill what she had learned with her friends. “You guys!” She shouted once seeing them. Tamaki was sitting outside, hunched over his food and under the shade of a tree. While Mirio was pacing around it, eating and talking at the same time. Both paused in their actions and looked up when she had called for them. She was talking far too fast for them to understand, and they had to make her slow down in order to understand her. She took a deep breath before saying, much slower this time, that you were a prodigy in art, were the top student at your previous school, and had transferred over for unknown reasons. That wasn’t all though, you weren’t actually a first year, but a second year, AND an omega. Tamaki blinked at the information. “That’s not surprising.” He murmured thoughtfully to himself. “The omega population is just starting to make a comeback, so it makes sense that she’d want to be in a safer environment.”

(The omega population had taken a drastic hit when it had been discovered female omega’s bone marrow had (if put in an alpha’s bloodstream) short-term calming effects on out of control alphas. Unfortunately with the new discovery, came with bad news for omegas. They were being slaughtered by the hundreds, and by the time people realized what had happened, it was almost too late. There were only around one-thousand omegas left worldwide. The entire population was nearly completely decimated, and the omegas that had been left were put in a reproduction program. (To clarify, In this AU: Alpha/alpha = alpha or beta. Beta/beta = alpha or beta. Alpha/beta = alpha or beta. Only omegas can reproduce all three, even if she has a beta or alpha partner she can still produce all three.) Thankfully, about one hundred years later, the omegas were finally reaching a safe number, and a less lethal way of extracting bone marrow had been discovered. But, like with most things, mafias and gangs popped up that would breed and harvest omegas for their bone marrow. So many omegas went into hiding or would seek out safe havens, like U.A.) {This are my personal thoughts and ideas and may or may not be in the future plot line. I haven’t made up my mind yet haha}

“Yeah, that makes sense!” Mirio hummed around a mouthful of food, looking over at Nejire as she nodded in agreement. Tamaki only sighed. Another repercussion was that a lot of pups that would have been omegas, were betas or even alphas since they didn’t have an omega as a mother. Tamaki was often used as an example of this. As an alpha, he felt as though he should have been a beta (or omega, but I feel he’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing y'know? Like I can still only see him as an alpha, its weird), and that no omega would ever want to be with such a pathetic excuse of an alpha. Thankfully, his confidence was (slightly not much though) better than it was when he first showed as an alpha.

“We should ask her what she needs us to do!” Nejire squealed and bounced around in excitement. “I can’t wait! We’re going to be drawn by a legend, a prodigy!! This is so amazing!” She was fanning herself, excited from their chatter and bouncing around. After a few more minutes of her being so honored, she eventually plopped down to eat.

“Do you think she could do one- mm this is good rice- of all three of us in one?” She managed around a mouthful of rice. Mirio tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment before responding. “I guess we could ask-” “Oh wait! Would she want to be paid?” Nejire interrupted. Mirio blanked out, before responding. “I actually have no idea … we could anyways! I mean her art is really good, so why not?” Nejire hummed in agreement and nodded after finishing her bento.

Mirio turned, about to mention something about all of them pitching in and paying a third, but as he did so, he noticed a lone figure headed off towards the side of the building. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out who exactly they were.

Wait, no way!


	3. The Big Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega-chan learns about the Big three and we learn a little bit about Omega-chan's past.

Your arms were laden with the heavy art supplies, and your bag had already been overly stuffed, random items spilling to the floor with every step. You made a mental note to make another trip instead of just trying to make it through the hallway once. It was not worth the trouble. As you shuffled your way forwards, a few people would glance your way, give you a pitying look, and turning back to where they were headed.

‘Where is everyone headed?’ You thought as you stuffed your locker with the majority of the items, leaving only the things needed for your next class, along with a sketchbook and some pencils. 'What is my next class?’ You couldn’t remember, so you flipped your phone out to check the schedule your mother sent you. 'Oh! Lunch!’ You hadn’t even realized you were hungry until you saw the word. Maybe you could find a nice isolated spot to sketch, eat and regroup. It had been especially busy today, and so much social interaction had you tired.

You snatched your bento from the locker and quickly slid it into your bag, along with all your other stuff. After a glance in the cafeteria, you decided your best bet would be to go outside and find a nice quiet spot. You were practically drooling in excitement. When you made it outside, however, there was already small groups everywhere, and none of them were familiar. Okay, there had to be at least one place you could eat right? Not all the spots could be taken.

You were nearly proved wrong, but after looking around again, this time more desperately, you spotted a shaded portion at the side of the school. Empty, shady, and more importantly, there was a small bench too. Why had no one else sat over here? Oh, well, more for you. You weren’t going to complain after getting exactly what you had been wanting. You were a bit asocial (see the end of the chapter), but even still, you did at least want one friend. Someone who understood you, felt you, got you. Someone who you could share common interests with, a companion. After skipping around from school to school, you finally found a place you were safe from that maniac. It had been a long time since you had felt that way.

You were walking slowly over to the abandoned area, taking in the barely used condition of the bench, and were slightly worried about spider webs. Those thoughts jumbled together when you felt two strong and steady arms lift you off the ground, and then everything began spinning. So, naturally, you screamed. After sensing your not so pleased response and smelling your distressed pheromones, the offender released you. “Haha! Sorry! I just got excited when I saw you~” Oh thank goodness, it was only Mirio.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised is all …” You were still unsteady on your feet and had to lean against him for a moment to keep from falling over. Unintentionally getting a nice whiff of his strong alpha male scent. You shivered slightly at the smell. “T-thanks.” You stammered out as he steadied you with his hands, but for a moment you heard him inhale, then exhale sharply and back away. He then said something that made you blink a few times in surprise. “Hey~ Do you think I’m a pervert?” “Excuse me?” “Do you think I-” “No-no-no- I heard you!” Your cheeks had flushed to a nice pink hue, and he seemed to lean a little closer to you than necessary. “Well? Nejire said you might think I was one.” His tone had shifted slightly, and all you could do was shake your head. Had his voice gotten deeper, or was it just your imagination? It probably was. 'Dammit brain, you’re here to help, not hinder!’ You thought, huffing.

“That’s a relief! Sorry for barging into your room earlier too~ I wasn’t meaning any disrespect!” He seemed to move even closer, slightly smelling the air around you, “Hey something smells good!” For a moment, just a moment, he hesitated, scenting the air again before saying, “Is it your bento?” Laughing breathlessly, you nodded then said, “Probably … what else would it be?” It was only after you had said that, that you realized what he was going to say, but didn’t. You immediately looked away in embarrassment and stammered out that you were about to go eat lunch, and that he could join you if he wanted.

He agreed but wanted you to meet his friends. The rest of the Big Three. You were definitely worried about your appearance, but Mirio-senpai didn’t seem to. He was about to lead you over to them, but a baby-blue-haired beta came skipping over before he could. “Hey Mirio, is this the girl you were talking about? The omega?” You flushed slightly and looked away. You weren’t ashamed of being an omega, but when others mentioned your rank, you just remembered that you were on the bottom rung. You didn’t mind, at least not when Mirio-senpai said it, but it did remind you of ... someone. “So, how about it, Omega-chan?” She chirped, and after staring at her for a few seconds you recognized her as the beta in the Big Three. Your eyes widened and a small, but audible squeak escaped you. “Y-you’re a part of the Big Three, right?” Her eyes sparkled and she jumped with enthusiasm. “Yup! That’s me! Tamaki is up at the tree! We actually have a couple of questions for you!” She began to pelt you with question after question, not giving you time to answer before thinking of the next.

By the time she had finished, the three of you had already made it to the tree, and Tamaki was eyeing you wearily. “So, what do you think?” She hummed, glancing your way expectantly. “U-uhm, I- uh- could you repeat that? You were going a little fast …” “You really should ask her them one at a time,” Tamaki muttered before taking a bite of his food. He was obviously talking to Nejire, but he kept his eyes downcast. “Yeah,” You laughed, glancing at Mirio-senpai, before looking back at her. “I should introduce myself I suppose … My name is ____-chan, but you can call me whatever you like if it’s easier to remember.”

“I like your name, ____-chan~ It really fits you!” Mirio-senpai hummed while plopping down next to Tamaki-senpai. He patted the space next to him, motioning for you to sit with them. You glanced back over your shoulder at the bench, before sitting next to him. “T-thank you, Mirio-senpai.” “eh? You can just call me Mirio! Didn’t I tell you that before? You should listen to alphas, Omega-chan!” He laughed, teasing you, and you felt your body begin to heat up from embarrassment. “H-haha- Sorry alpha,” You said alpha. Not his name. You almost felt sick to your stomach. His laughing stopped for a moment and his eyes flashed in a strange way before he chuckled again. “I-I mean Mirio!” All he said was an “Uh-huh,” filled with mirth and a little bit of something else you couldn’t quite identify.

Nejire was giggling like a madman and Tamaki-senpai was watching you with an odd, tilted smile. You had a good feeling about these three.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was getting cold out. He briefly wondered what you were doing right now. You might have been drawing, maybe making new friends, possibly finding an alpha you liked. His fist clenched at the thought. He didn’t love you and nearly gagged at the thought of it. No, he was merely possessive. You were his. It was only a matter of time until he would be able to have you in his grasp again. You were dumb. So fucking stupid.

He could finally begin to weave the new web he needed to get rid of a certain someone. Someone who taught him everything he knew. Imayoshi Shoichi. Once that bastard was out of the way he could have you all to himself. He would have gone easy on you had you not ran.

Even though you were in that 'hero school’, and even though most communication channels to you had been severed, you had not truly escaped his carefully constructed web. He had you trapped. Bound tight in his knowledge and possession. No one ever escaped him.

“Oi, Hanamiya.” Looked like Seto had some news. Seto was smarter than the other dumb asses in his pack, he knew not to tell Hanamiya something unless it was important. “Yamazaki got accepted into U.A.” Finally. Some good fucking news.

“They have intense screening though, not to mention if anyone catches wind of what he’s up to, he’s toast.” Hara laughed. One of the other idiots. “Ha, and if he is found out,” Hara whistled low before popping a bubble with his gum. “You know how many prodigies are there? He’d be a dead man.” Hara snorted, and looked over at Furuhashi with a grin. “If you get accepted then there will be two dead men.” Furuhashi shook his head and sighed. “I’m more careful than Yamazaki.”

Hara laughed loudly and slammed a hand onto the gym floor. Seto grimly shook his head and reminded Furuhashi. “ It doesn’t matter, once they catch wind of the plan, and the two of you coming from the same school, you’re dead. They have geniuses there. They’ll figure you out if you’re not careful.”

“Then why don’t you go Mr. Smarty Pants,” Furuhashi growled. Hara had finally finished laughing and was now leaning against the wall, waiting for someone to snap. “Because I don’t feel like dying, smart ass. The risk is too high.”

“Fuckin’ liar,” Hara instigated. “you’re just a lazy ass.” Seto rolled his eyes and huffed, “Lazy or not, there are strong alphas there. I could take them on, but in the end, they have the numbers.”

“I don’t care if they’re geniuses or prodigies. Break them and they’re all just trash.” Hanamiya smirked. “So that’s exactly what we’re gonna do if they get in our way!” Hanamiya glared at them and snapped his fingers, gaining all their attention. “Alright, I don’t have all day. My mother is waiting to start supper when I get home. Hurry up and finish cleaning before I kick your asses.” Hanamiya barked.

'Sweet, sweet, omega. If you had only stayed. I might have gone easy on you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Asocial behavior is observed in people with social anxiety disorder (SAD), who experience perpetual and irrational fears of humiliating themselves in social situations.
> 
> I am more asocial, no I’m not anti-social.
> 
> * Antisocial personality disorder, sometimes called sociopathy, is a mental condition in which a person consistently shows no regard for right and wrong and ignores the rights and feelings of others. 
> 
> THE MORE YOU KNOW AM I RIGHT???


	4. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking pictures with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably gonna be the last one where there isn't any tension and everyone is happy. After all...good things never last.

“Oh, by the way,” You hummed, glancing up at Mirio. “I finished the poster that you were wanting! I couldn’t find you the past couple of days, so I just stuck it in my portfolio until I found you. I hope you like it!” Mirio’s eyes lit up in excitement, and his eyes were glued to your hands as they dug around in your bag. “Aha! Here it is!” You handed the sheet over to him, and Nejire leaned over his shoulder to see. “THIS IS SO AMAZING!!” He boomed, eyes flashing and barely leaving the page. “OOH! I can’t wait to get mine now!” Nejire cheered in glee. Tamaki leaned over to view it as well, his eyes narrowed as he studied it. Mirio was in a stance, flexing for the camera, with the word ‘POWER’ around him.

You laughed at their joy, and gave a hum of, “Yeah but would you guys mind if I took some pictures of you in your favorite stance? It’s better to have a reference!” You couldn’t help but smile since their excitement was so contagious. Tamaki looked nervous, so you told him that all you needed was a couple of pictures of him, then he’d be good to go. That seemed to relax him a little bit, but he still didn’t want to go first. So, Nejire went first, asking where she should stand, and doing tons of cute poses. She really seemed to be enjoying herself, you actually had to shoo her away so you could take some of Tamaki. The poor alpha had no idea what to do, so he just awkwardly stood there. You laughed and began to gently pose him for the camera, moving an arm here, repositioning a leg there while Nejire and Mirio were cheering him on.

“Aw!” Nejire squealed, “That pose is so cute, Tamaki!” Tamaki looked away, but nearly jumped out of his skin when you patted his chest and asked him to turn. “Y-yeah, sorry.” He muttered while staring at the ground. He was also embarrassed at how close you were to him. “Alright,” You murmured, “Just a couple more!” You were trying to encourage him a little since you knew what it was like to be, well, shy and anxious.

Poor Tamaki was really bad at posing. “Here,” You laughed and posed yourself the way you wanted him to pose. He did his best to mimic your stance but eventually gave up. Sighing, you once again placed a hand on his hip to help guide him. Your face was getting red from all the close contact. You didn’t think things could get more awkward than they already were, but he managed to do it all right. “You smell nice.” He breathed out, just loud enough to where you could barely hear it. You practically shot back away from him, a flush prominent on your features and a small squeak escaped you.

He froze as if he only just realized he had said that out loud. For a minute the sounds of birds chirping and the laughter of the other groups filled your ears. Tamaki was everything but beet red and before you could say anything he turned and slammed his head into the trunk of the tree groaning about how much he just wanted to go home.

Mirio laughed and patted him on the back. Nejire and Mirio had been chatting and had (thankfully) missed the embarrassing moment. Tamaki was shaking slightly and had pretty much-tuned everyone out by now. “Hey, Omega-chan,” Nejire called you with a slight giggle in her voice. “You’re all red!” You gave a nervous laugh and brushed her off, saying that it was probably just the heat. Before she could make another statement Mirio jumped in with a laugh. “Wow! You’re right Omega-chan! It IS really hot out!” He laughed loudly and tapped his head. “We should probably go inside before you have a heat stroke!”

“Uh- Yeah, just let me get my camera-” Nejire interrupted you with a squeal. “OOH! We should take a group photo! C'mon Tamaki, It’ll be super fun!” Tamaki’s head thudded against the trunk again and he muttered something about differences in opinions about 'fun’. Mirio slung an arm around Tamaki and spun him around. “Yeah! That sounds amazing!” You shook your head at their shenanigans, smiled, and snatched your camera from its stand. You were just about to take a picture when Mirio tugged you against him with a smile and said that you should be in the picture too. He also said he should probably take the picture since is arms were longer, and you probably want everyone in the frame right? You didn’t really have a response and to be honest you were desperately trying to not inhale his musky alpha scent like a creep.

After a few minutes and a couple of goofy/serious pictures later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Nejire whined, Tamaki sighed in slight relief and Mirio pouted. “Aw, we were just starting to have fun!” She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, but gathered up her belongings anyways and motioned for the other two to hurry up.

Tamaki was quick to grab his stuff and leave, but Nejire lingered for a moment to thank you and started after Tamaki with a shout for him to wait up. She glanced over her shoulder and asked Mirio if he was coming or not, and he responded with a chuckle and told them to go ahead, and that he’d catch up with them in a minute.

Once they were out of view you spared Mirio a short glance, then looked up at the sky, watching a small flock of birds gets spooked by a passing car then flit from one tree to another, kind of like the kids and adults who scrambled to get to their classes. “Your friends are really nice,” You murmured at last. Finally finding yourself. He grinned with pride and responded. “Yeah, they’re gonna be great heroes someday!” The silence came back, but it wasn’t awkward. It was very … relaxed.

The heat of the sun beat down on your face and you sighed at the warmth. It was easier to listen to the birds, the chatters of the squirrels as they leap from one branch to another and the wind rustling the ever-so-green leaves of the tree above than listening to people. He hummed softly and took a deep breath of fresh, crisp air and then released it with a large and heavy sigh. “I wanted to thank you again for doing this, I really appreciate it.” He was looking at you. You could feel it. So you bravely met his gaze your heart nearly stopping at his serious expression. His eyes were dark, but still had the shine of a happy alpha. You shifted your gaze away, not quite able to look him in the eye any moment longer. His eyes … they were too … intense. “It was no problem. Ha, I actually really enjoyed it!” You huffed nervously He closed his eyes and smiled, his face was angling away from you now, so it was a little easier to study him.

He really was handsome. You were shocked he hadn’t found a mate yet. You hadn’t realized you were staring until you found yourself once again drowning in the deep blue of his gaze. You couldn’t seem to look away this time. His eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. He ended up leaning a little closer and sighing. “Ne~ Tamaki was right,” He hummed, watching you for a reaction to his words. “W-what?” You stammered, still choking on the heavy cobalt blue waters in his eyes. He laughed lowly, but it was raspier than his other laughs. “You do smell nice.” “Wha-WHAT?!” You felt your entire body flush with embarrassment and slammed your head into your hands while whining. You were far too stuck in the fact he said something so embarrassing to realize he was chuckling to himself.

“Anyway~ I’ll see you later Omega-chan!” That was how he left you. Red and stammering.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hanamiya’s phone rang, cutting through the silence in his room. After marking his spot in his advanced Geometry, (Not that he needed to study) he answered the unknown number with biting intensity. “Hanamiya speaking, don’t waste my time.”

“Ah, Makoto. The alpha I’ve been looking for~” Shit. Imayoshi. Hanamiya rolled his eyes. “Cut to the chase, what is it.” Imayoshi was silent for a moment, then spoke up. “You know.”

“I’m not a fucking mind reader, you entitled bastard.” Hanamiya scoffed in irritation, but he already had his defenses up. He knew something was up. Imayoshi doesn’t do check up calls. Not to mention they hadn’t talked in years.

Imayoshi laughed disconcertingly and hummed out that he was merely warning him.

“Don’t make me your enemy Hanamiya.” Imayoshi dropped the cheery tone and Hanamiya’s first name. Hanamiya straightened up and was about to threaten him, but Imayoshi ended the call there. He knew exactly what Imayoshi was talking about and Hanamiya was more than ready to square up against him.

He tossed the phone onto his nightstand and took a swig of his coffee. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment, then grinned to himself.

“Looks like I WILL have to off Imayoshi first.”

'Not much longer now omega. Be ready for your alpha.’


	5. Mako-kun . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically decorating your room with Nejire & co. Except for Mirio, he comes in a little later! We also learn a little bit more about Imayoshi and Hanamiya's quirks!

When the idea of having more of the students in dorms came about after the attack on the school, you were one of the few whose parents didn't really want you to stay there full time anymore. Your parents were actually considering pulling you out altogether and sticking you into a boarding school instead. For two months they made you stay at home, but once they saw how much you missed the friends you had made, which was really something considering you were quite introverted, they wavered and eventually let you go back and get a new dorm full-time again.

So here you were, standing outside of your new dorm. The building was enormous, and you secretly hoped you were on one of the bottom levels this time. Heights. They suck. The windows on the outside were really reflective and tall, not to mention the gray of the bricks made it almost look like a prison. Nejire offered to help you settle in, to which you accepted. You then later learned that Tamaki was tagging along . . . for . . . some reason or another. You supposed it was to help decorate your room.

It had been fun to spend time with the two of them without Mirio. You couldn't quite seem to shake the guy. It wasn't that you disliked Mirio, you just wanted to spend some time with the others. “Oi! Omega-chan! Why is everything so pink?” Nejire snorted while holding up a hot pink blanket. “Because,” You stressed dramatically, “I like it!” Tamaki looked over his shoulder while picking up one of the heavier boxes that held some of the parts to your bed. “I never really thought of you as a girly girl.” You laughed and replied that most people didn't.

It was a couple hours later, and nearly everything had been set up except for your bed, which you'd rather do alone. However, both Nejire and Tamaki insisted that yes they were going to help you. Nejire had snatched up the manual before you could stop her, and the look on her face would have been funny if you weren't so mortified. Tamaki glanced over in confusion at Nejire's silence and walked over to investigate. At this point you were so ashamed you curled up into a ball on the floor and prayed that the ground would just open up and swallow you already. It didn't. So you had to hear her shriek.

“YOU SLEEP IN A CRIB???” 

Tamaki's eyes were wider than dinner plates, Nejire mouth was wide open as she stared at you in a mix of disbelief and shock and you were desperately looking for a way out. 

“W-well-I-err-my mom-thought-I-err, well- IT'S A NEW THING IM TRYING! I-uh . . . Sometimes I have trouble sleeping at night, and at my house, we had a crib for the pups my mom would pup-sit for the parents, and I ended nesting there in my last heat, and I've slept there ever since cause it was so comfy!”

If Nejire's and Tamaki's stunned silence wasn't enough, then Mirio walking in was definitely The last straw. There was no way you were going to let him know that you still slept in a crib. Before Nejire could even think to say something, you tackled her to the ground and tried to take the instructions. Apparently, she found this hilarious and was laughing at your self-conscious actions. 

“SERIOUSLY NEJIRE GIVE IT BACK!” 

“NO WAY- THIS IS GOLDEN!” 

Nope. No way. Looks like you needed to call in back-up. 

“TAMAKI-SENPAI, CAN I PLEASE GET SOME HELP?!” Tamaki was too shocked to intervene, and Mirio was the last person in the world you wanted help from. You both knew Nejire was stronger, but that was not going to stop you. 

“AW! You fight like an angry teddy bear!” Nejire was in stitches at this point.

“SHUT-SHUT UP! I DO NOT!” You had nearly gotten the forbidden manual, but right before you could get a good grip on it, you felt yourself being raised up into the air, along with Nejire.

“Why in the world are you two fighting?” Mirio hummed good-naturedly, his grip on your over-sized sweatshirt tightening when Nejire didn't respond. When he received nothing he swung his gaze to you for an answer, and you went from mortified to thoroughly humiliated. Tears sprung into your eyes before you could suppress them, and Nejire looked regretful. “I-uh,” She stammered for the right words. “It was nothing! I was just teasing her.” She laughed, handed the manual to Tamaki behind her back, and Tamaki slid it under a box. 

“If she doesn't like it then you shouldn't tease her so much, silly!” His voice was as happy as it usually was, but there was an almost tangible threat in his scent, something of which he had little control over. His scent was betraying his more intense feelings on the matter. As a beta, Nejire couldn't smell it, but you and Tamaki could. It sent an intense shiver up your spine and you shrink away, your body already rapidly producing pheromones to try to soothe him. He looked back at you with an apologetic grin, and slowly and purposefully inhaled your body's frantic attempt at a calming scent. You looked away and wiggled your feet, showing him that you wanted down. He chuckled and set Nejire down first, but the minute she was set down, she began to playfully pound her fists against his side.

He laughed, and now having the other hand free, he released your sweatshirt from his iron grip and wrapped both arms around you securely. “The minute I heard you were back I couldn't help myself!” He was squeezing you in a hug, (probably) unintentionally rubbing his scent glands, (located at the base of his neck) on your head and neck. He probably wouldn't have stopped had Tamaki not stepped in. “I- uh, think she gets it.” He muttered, and you could smell a slight change in his scent. Mirio blinked a couple times before glancing down at your pink face. “Hehe, sorry~” He sang sung. You felt him boop your nose and twist you around so you were no longer facing him. Despite the odd atmosphere, he had a pleased grin on his face and an even happier scent. 

You suddenly realized why. He had rubbed himself all over you so . . . you now . . . smelled like him. You felt Tamaki place a hand on your shoulder, lightly rubbing the inside of his wrist on you, trying to make you smell like himself instead of Mirio. He must not have realized what he was doing because when he glanced down at you, (Most likely to ask if you were feeling alright), he became red-faced and jerked his hand away. “S-sorry!” He stammered out. He then turned around in embarrassment and walked out the open door.

“Oh.” Nejire said, gaze shifting towards you, “Is he alright? What happened?” The only answer you had was 'I don't know.' and she sighed, mentioned something about going to talk to him, and darted out of the room. Not before smirking and winking at you though. “What the-” “Hey! Omega-chan~? Your room looks great! Though, where did the posters go? They looked really good before!” Mirio cheered, but when you turned, his face was literal inches away from your own.

“EEP!” You jumped and laid a hand on your chest as if to stop your heart from crashing right through your chest. “M-Mirio!”  
“Yup?” He grinned at you innocently, but you had a feeling he was amused at your surprised expression. You sighed then laughed as well. You supposed it was a little funny. You hadn't noticed until this moment, but his hair was a complete mess. The longer strands were dripping with what you presumed to be water, and the shorter, drier ones were frayed everywhere. He must have realized you were studying his hair because once he leaned back away from you, he reached up and attempted to smooth down the crazed strands. 

“I have a brush,” You murmured looking around briefly to see if you could spot it. “I could do your hair for you if you wouldn't mind.” You glanced back up at him, and he looked to be complacent with the idea. “Yeah, sure! Just don't give me some dumb hairstyle!” He warned, although judging by the twinkle in his eyes, you didn't think he would really mind.

After a couple minutes of searching, you found it buried in one of the boxes that held some of your older junk. You found the hairbrush at the bottom, along with a comb that held a dangerously familiar scent. “Mako-kun.” You breathed. Staring at the innocent blue comb as though it had an angry will of its own. “Eh? Who's Mako?” Mirio questioned. He looked at the two objects in your hand, then at your face, then back to your hands. You were pale and your breathing was shallow. You were completely zoned out. You hadn't even heard his question. “Omega-chan?” He was kinda worried now. You seemed scared.

He reached over and clamped a gentle hand onto your shoulder. “Hey, ____- chan, you okay?” He used your name this time. Your actual name and that was what broke you out of your reverie. You stuttered slightly and told him that you were fine. That you were just . . . thinking. He seemed to take your answer as the truth and plopped down in the middle if your dorm so you could brush his hair. “So, um, which do you prefer? Comb or brush?” You asked while cleaning out the brush bristles, trying to remove the excess hair. “Comb!” He hummed. 'Just like Makoto.' You thought. Hands shaking slightly as you made a grab for it, at the last second however you hesitated. Almost as if waiting for it to bite you.

It didn't, and you snatched it up and carefully began to detangle Mirio's unruly hair. “Are you sure you're okay? You seem upset,” Suddenly he inhaled and spun around, extending his arms in a dramatic display. “I didn't say something to upset you did I?!” He looked sad at the thought, and you rushed to console him. “No! It wasn't anything you did!” You were holding the comb with both hands close to your chest. “I just . . . this comb . . . isn't exactly mine.” His eyebrows raised as he gasped in horror. “YOU STOLE IT?!” “What? NO! Uhm, it belonged to some I used to . . . know.” 

{A/N And now you're just somebody that I used to know~ Somebody~ I used to know~ lol}

He looked confused so you spilled. “It belonged to my uh, err. Mak- uhm- Hanamiya-kun. He's an alpha I used to uh, hang around.” Mirio tilted his head to the side, clearly waiting for more information. However, you were not going to tell him face to face. There was hair that needed brushing! “Go ahead and turn around okay?” He obeyed and his arms were pushed behind him as he relaxed at the slow strokes. “Ne~ You're good! I could fall asleep if I wanted to!” You laughed at his statement, shaking your head slightly. He could be so cute sometimes. 

The cute moment had come to an end though. “So who is this Hanamiya guy?” You continued your work, thinking of a way to put this so he wouldn't freak out. “He, well, he's not exactly a nice alpha. He's very manipulative. I, uh, made a mistake.” Your voice had turned melancholic, and he fell silent. He was listening with extreme fervor.  
“Apparently I had caught his attention.” You were reminiscing at this point, staring blankly at his neatly combed hair. “He liked that I was 'playing hard to get' and he wanted to get to know me better. He was really sweet at first.” You maneuvered to his side and began to braid random portions of hair. 

“He really was one of the more dominant alphas in my school at the time. His friends were funny and for the most part, laid back. He put a lot of time into learning about me, but as the year went on he got less and less sweet and learned more and more about me. Whereas I knew next to nothing about him. His quirk helped him win his basketball games and it only took me watching three games to realize he was using dirty tactics. I made the dumb decision to confront him and he got so angry. I had never seen him that way before... so, I called it off. He didn't like the decision and acted as though I wasn't being serious. It got to the point where I found out from one of my beta friends that he was stalking me. Not only him but his entire team.” You took a breath and picked a multi-colored hairband to tie two braids together.

“My parents were already awfully protective, and when they found out about the incidents they put me in a different school. Tōō Academy. It was a really nice school, just like Kirisaki Daiichi High but no creepy alphas for the most part.” You ran your finger through the hair that wasn't yet braided and moved directly in front of him to work on it. At this point, you were nervous and fidgeting.

“Of course I always seem to attract trouble.” You laughed it off nervously. “There was another alpha there, but he was really . . . off . . . somehow. He and I had long conversations, but unfortunately, Hanamiya must have somehow found out about where I was, and Imayoshi, that's his name, told me about it. He walked me home that day and talked with my parents about enrolling me here. So I'd be safer y'know? He was really nice. We had even talked about our views on bonding.” 

He was staring at you but you were refusing to meet his gaze. Focusing solely on his hair. He decided to talk now apparently. “What are your views on bonding?” He seemed to be trying to change the subject, making you wince slightly. “I'm sorry,” You muttered while finishing off another braid. “You didn't ask to hear my life story. Ha, you must be bored-” He cut you off and tried to meet your eyes but you stared at the floor between the two of you. “No. I'm not.” He was solemn and calm which was odd enough but his voice was so even too. It was really relaxing. “You were about to cry.” He breathed and shifted onto his knees so he was the same height as you. 

His hands cupped your cheeks and you felt him brush a tear away. You had no idea you'd even been crying. He leaned closer, pulling you into him and wrapping his arms around your frame. He gently murmured that you were okay, you were safe. You hadn't been leaning into his embrace and had been slightly stiff at the close contact. Once he had said that you were safe though, you melted against him, tears flowing freely now. For the first time in a long time, you felt secure. You buried your face into his neck, unashamedly inhaling his scent and nuzzling up close to his scent glands. He ended up doing the same and you somehow found comfort in that. 

You didn't remember how long the two of you had sat like this, and to be honest you couldn't quite bring yourself to care. His arms were strong and warm and safe; his arms were everything you had been needing, his scent was everything you had been wanting, and he was everything. The intensity of these emotions should have scared you, but you felt too secure to really care. 

He shifted around, holding tightly onto you while pressing his back onto the wall. He had crossed his legs and nestled you into the center of them. One of his arms were rubbing up and down on your back in a sweet soothing motion, while the other was tangled in your hair. You pressed your head into his chest, snuggling closer and slipping both arms around him. You pressed your face fully into his chest, allowing yourself to become soaked entirely in his scent. You no longer really gave a damn anymore. The embrace wasn't awkward or forced and it felt so very nice. You shivered slightly as his hand that had been previously on your back moved onto the back of your neck. His thumb wandered around seemingly aimlessly, but it indeed had a mission. After a few moments, you felt it brush up along your jawline before stooping lower, to more . . . sensitive territory. 

He pressed softly into your scent glands and began to rub there, encouraging you to allow more and more of your sweet scent to fill the air. You felt his chest rise and fall in tandem with his breathing and frowned when he stopped massaging. He muttered an apology into your hair and slid his hand back down your back.

He was such a respectable alpha, and you had often wondered how he didn't have a mate. You slowly began to realize over time that a mate would most likely only get in his way. He was on his journey to be one of the best heroes in Japan. A mate would get in the way of that. . . you would get in the way of that. You blinked in surprise at your own thoughts. He wasn't your mate. 'But I'm letting him hold me like he's my alpha.' He wasn't your alpha. He wasn't your alpha but you wanted him to be. Mirio must have smelled your differing emotions through your scent, for he questioned you, asking if you were okay, or if you needed something. You were tempted to say that all you needed was him, but you knew that was not an appropriate answer. Then again you weren't in an appropriate position either. 

You ended up nodding in response to his question. Your eyes began to slip shut, and you found yourself drifting off to sleep. You definitely would have fallen asleep had he not asked you another question. “So, what are your views on bonding?” You were drowsy now and had pretty much lost your filter. “I used to view it like most *yawn* other omegas. That it wasn't that big of a deal y'know? After Mako-kun tried to force me to let him knot me though, I changed my views to wait to knot with my alpha until I was bonded. I guess I'm scared that once I mate with someone they'll leave.” Mirio was startlingly quiet, and after you nearly fell asleep once more, he managed a response. “I got teased a lot for thinking that exact same way.” You were about to ask him to elaborate, but before you could, the door swung open.

“Omega-chan, I got him to spill-” Nejire was quickly shushed by Tamaki. “Shut-shut up!” He yelped, pressing his hand to her mouth. After not receiving a laugh, or an 'Oh Nejire leave him be.' She got curious and stepped further into the room, only to stop dead in her tracks and cover her mouth with her hand. Tamaki was frozen at the sight as well. Your eyes were wide, but slightly glazed over, the fact you were snuggled up against Mirio's chest was like a sucker punch to the frail confidence Nejire had been building up for him the past hour. He felt like throwing up and throwing punches. Thankfully he did neither, but the damage was done. You seemed to finally snap out whatever daze you had been in and leaped away from Mirio. You swayed a little on your feet and staggered a couple steps away from all three of them. You wanted to explain that it wasn't what it looked like, that it was a mistake, but you knew that it wasn't a mistake and was exactly what it looked like.

Nejire's reaction was odd. With her personality, she seemed as though she would have squealed in delight at the sight. She didn't. She actually looked disappointed, like she had been expecting better behavior from you. Tamaki's expression was far worse. He looked as though his entire world had been smashed by a giant wrecking ball -- breaking everything so nothing was discernible from anything else. He was crushed. You wanted to explain it away, but after taking in a breath through your nose, you knew it would be difficult to excuse your actions. 

The whole room reeked of lust and contentment. It didn't quite smell like sex, but it was dangerously close to it. Once again you felt humiliated, and Mirio was staring at you with a protective gaze. He didn't want you to be embarrassed or ashamed, he wanted to sweep you away and hide you until you felt better but at the same time he wanted to show you off. 'I don't get to show her off though. She is not my omega.' He swallowed roughly and was nearly knocked flat at his own thoughts. 'I want her to be my omega. I-I want to be her alpha.' He wanted to keep you safe, he wanted to be the one you ran to when afraid, he wanted to be your alpha, your lover, your mate. 

However, there was someone else who wanted that too. It was clear as day now. 

Tamaki wanted you too. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Imayoshi's glasses glinted off the light from the lights in the hallway as he walked. He knew what was happening. Or what was going to happen at least. Twenty seconds later, and just as he had predicted, Furuhashi and Yamazaki appeared in front of him. Both were under Hanamiya's mind control and that meant . . . Hanamiya must be close by. His eyes snapped open, reading both their minds at once. The feedback was a little fuzzy due to Hanamiya's interference, but it was still legible. 

After easily dodging both their attacks, he slipped behind them and cut the invisible thin web coming from the backs of their heads. They were now confused and disoriented which gave him the exact opening he had predicted. He launched himself around the corner and slammed Hanamiya's head into a wall with resounding force. The lockers bent in a complaint at the skull being bashed into them.

“So that's the move you're making Makoto. I have to admit it's quite risky,” Imayoshi bent down to Hanamiya's ear level. “Don't you think?” 

Hanamiya grunted and slammed his fingers against Imayoshi's skull, causing the other alpha's actions to freeze tensely. “Bastard. You really thought I wasn't expecting that?” Imayoshi's eyes were glazed over, and four separate webs were leading from his head to Hanamiya's fingers. After taking several steps back, he was forced to release Imayoshi. 

Imayoshi's eyes immediately lit up with a pinkish hue and he glared at Hanamiya, enraged. Hanamiya's mind control had never worked on him before, then again, it had been some years, and he had to use four strings -- which had to be exhausting. Hanamiya's features were twisted, indicating his frustration at not being able to pin Imayoshi down for more than a few moments. 

“Now tell me. What the hell is this all about?” Hanamiya spat, his fingers twitched and Imayoshi felt the presence of the other two behind him. Not to mention he already knew they were coming. He wasn't on guard though, he knew that Hanamiya didn't stand a chance against himself. Sure he had numbers, but Imayoshi had technique.

“It's about ____-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L=Last name  
> F=First name
> 
> Hanamiya: Full Name-  
> L: Hanamiya  
> F: Makoto
> 
> Gender: Male  
> Rank: Alpha
> 
> Quirk: Hanamiya has the ability to attach thin strings to a victims head. The stronger mind his opponent has, the more strings he has to use. If the opponents mental abilities surpass his own, Hanamiya can't mind control them. He normally attaches the strings by shooting the invisible thread out of his fingertips, but if the opponent is too fast, he can also press his fingers to their skull for a stronger connection. The string he releases is reminiscent of a spiders web. It is very durable and by jerking the strings as well as using verbal commands, he can easily maneuver and control his victims. Hanamiya can control up to ten people at a time. However even if they are extremely weak minded, he can't hold ten people under his spell for very long, after about two minutes his quirk will give out and he can suffer from migraines and the bones in his fingers will become sore. If his opponent is extremely strong, he can also make 'spider web traps'. They function as a normal spider web, but when his victim passes through it, he can take over their minds stealthily. As long as at least one of the strings is still attached to his finger.
> 
> Personality: Hanamiya is known for having a foul personality and few people can comfortably work with him. He says he prefers stupid people since they are better at taking orders. It is not known if he meant on the court or in reference to his quirk. He claims to be the strongest alpha in his current school and runs his team with an iron fist. Oddly enough all teams who face off against Hanamiya's are often left with injuries, especially to the opposing teams ace. He once rendered an ace's knee critically injured, leaving him unable to play for a while. The ace was forced to retire temporarily but did so with a good spirit. Many people have claimed that Hanamiya and his team are purposefully injuring the ace's, but as of yet, no concrete proof has been provided.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Imayoshi: Full Name-  
> L: Imayoshi  
> F: Shoichi
> 
> Gender: Male  
> Rank: Alpha
> 
> Quirk: Imayoshi has the ability to read his opponent's mind and body language very easily. To him, it is nearly second nature. If he is able to focus in a quiet room for around ten minutes he shows an uncanny ability to see the future. He uses his quirk by staring directly into his opponent's eyes for a few moments. His ability to read the future is rare and he has predicted many things, he also has a ninety percent accuracy. Coupling this with his extreme physical prowess means he not only knows what is going to happen, but he also can avoid it or keep it from happening. He usually works alone as most people who work with him claim that he can bring up memories and give them hallucinations, the claims haven't been proven but after multiple complaints the staff at Too academy are setting up a reassessment appointment for his quirk, as of late he has not shown up for the previous two on varying claims of inabilities to make it to the session. 
> 
> Personality: Imayoshi is seemingly a gentleman and some people agree that he is well mannered. However, most people whom he interacts with on a regular basis have made it clear that he will often make light of others weaknesses or disabilities. He does so in a way that leaves the other person in a confused state of whether he had meant it in a certain way or if they had misunderstood him. He does this very often and many people have complained that once he learns enough about you he will begin to irritate you for his own entertainment. There have been no accidents or physical altercations, but many have started avoiding him due to a lack of trust. He is often seen eating alone or with his team, which he is currently the captain of. He takes on a leadership role extremely well and many people look up to him.


End file.
